Not About Angels
by faintxsy
Summary: When Brittany and Santana bond, they develop a pure relationship in which both are happy. But when cancer befalls them, will they be strong enough to make it through? Follow them through their journey to happiness, and what happens in their final moments together?
1. Not About Angels

**Not About Angels**

_A/N: THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A ONE SHOT, BUT IF ANY OF YOU ARE INTERESTED, I COULD START A STORY:) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW(:_

They heard the slowly ticking sound of the clock as minutes flew by. A single light flickered over the bed smack centre in the room. The unconscious figure which lay silently under the covers barely clanged on for life, a drip directly connected to the veins in their arm. Hands folded neatly over their stomach, they were soon joined by another pair from a weeping person sitting in the chair next to them. They both knew that they would not have a happy ending, with one of them having cancer, but it still came as a shock for them

"Don't go, I'm not ready for you to leave me yet."

—

_The dimly lit yet stylish café was accompanied by the background music of sweet jazz. _

"_It's a nice place, isn't it?" A young, fair-complexion woman spoke, "Tell me more about yourself, please Santana."_

"_Well, I work at the store near my home, which happens to be a little cottage, My room isn't that big, and it has a cushion just like this." Lifting it to her chest and clutching it close, the girl offered a smile. "You?"_

"_I live in the building nearby. It's on the third storey, and it isn't that big. I work at the McDonalds just next door-" she was interrupted by a giggle from the other girl- "And I've worked there ever since I was 16."_

"_That sounds fun. I've always wanted to work somewhere popular. I barely have any human interaction working in the deadbeat store."_

"_Why don't you come work with me?I I'm sure it would be fun to have someone like you working next to me."_

"_And what is 'someone like you' supposed to mean?" She smiled playfully._

"_Sweet, kind, fun to talk to. Just an amazing person, in general."_

_She laughed, placing her hands over each other. "Good answer."_

—

The only sound that could be heard was the creaking of the chair. The slow, rocking sound that entered the ears of the single conscious person in the room was soft compared to that of their racing heart. Struggling for breath, choking on tears, she placed her hands around that of the still-body in the bed. Squeezing slightly, hoping for a response, it was unanswered, leaving them to wonder whether or not they were still alive.

Glancing up at the monitor, they were glad to see that the line hadn't completely gone flat- it was dotted with ups and downs here and there, but still managed to be quite consistent.

—

_The air around them seemed to stand still as they placed their arms around each other, dancing around the room with a sort of elegance, caught in the heat of the moment. Their hands glided around the other, moving in synchronisation as they glided around each others body._

_The Latina looked up at the blonde as she was pinned to the bed, both chuckling as their clothes were tugged off. They arched their backs, rolling around as they laughed, feeling the cool hit their bodies as they stripped down to their undergarments. Santana felt around and clutched Brittany close as they both smiled._

"_I love you." Brittany said, pulling them both under the covers, hearing their chuckles reduced to moans as the two vanished from sight under the white sheets._

—

"Do you hear me? Please, squeeze my hand. Please, please. I'm begging you. Please." She glided her hand over the body, feeling a slight shiver, causing her to smile at the body. "Please, try to say something, anything." The creaking sound stopped and time seemed to pause as the two joined hands.

—

"_So, how was the checkup?" Brittany smiled at Santana, who entered through the front door, bag draped over her shoulder._

"_Yeah, yeah." Santana placed her bag down on the chair, stepping around to then place herself down with the bag. "How was your day?"_

_Brittany tilted her head to the side slightly. "You sure? You don't seem so fine." The blonde put the cup in her hand down on the table separating the two, reaching her hand over to comfort the other._

"_It's just-" Santana choked on her words, feeling a couple of tears roll down her face. "I don't want to talk about it." Brittany stood up to hug Santana, wrapping her arms around the tear-covered girl._

"_It's ok, you don't need to tell me, it's fine." _

—

"D-do you remember what you told me? The day you found out you had cancer? You started crying, and we went to get you your favourite ice cream? An-" Unable to finish her sentence, she held her head in her hands, watching as the heart monitor continued to reach closer to a flat line.

—

"_What flavour?"_

"_Strawberry. You should know by now!" Brittany laid between laughs, watching as they scooped the ice cream into a cone for her and Santana to share. Walking back to the metal table, she sat next to the Latina, who had been twiddling her fingers for a long amount of time._

"_Come on, eat your ice-cream." Brittany nudged it towards Santana, who looked up just to smile at her. _

"_I'm sorry, I'm not in the mood to eat. You can eat without me."_

"_But Santana, it's not as fun when just I do it!" Brittany, once again, inched it towards her, feeling Santana place one of her hands around the cone._

"_Thank you for this, Britt. I really needed it."_

"_Anything I can do to help 'Tana."_

—

A nurse walked into the room, adjusting the drip and the wires connected to the still body.

"Sorry, just need to adjust a couple of these wires. Her heart is beating abnormally slow. She's on the verge of de-"

Seeing the other girl was starting to cry, the nurse paused. "I'm so sorry. Are you going to spend the night? Do you need a blanket?"

"I just need some time alone with her, if thats okay."

"Of course, of course." The nurse left Brittany and Santana in the room, walking out and shutting the door behind her with a slam.

—

"_Do you hear that? The ice-cream parlour is playing the same song as the last time we were here." _

"_Not now, Santana." Brittany looked down at her lap, twiddling her thumbs as Santana had earlier. "I-I'm sorry for being in such a bad mood. It's just hard to hear that- that after I had lived so innocently, and I've been so nice to everyone and-and" Brittany broke down, leaning over to Santana, who embraced her sweetly. _

"_Britt, I know what you're going through."_

"_Santana, please don't. Yours was just a simple scare. My cancer is going to kill me. I don't want to-to have to wake up and know I'm going to die soon. That my time is limited."_

"_Hush, and rest, just… rest."_

—

Santana lay down next to Brittany, feeling the blonde hair splayed across the pillow tickle her face.

"Britt, I love you. I'm not sure if you can hear me, but I just want the last words that- that I say to you, to be I love you." Santana could feel her heart start to race as words fluttered through the room.

"I love you too."

—

"_Brittany? Brittany, oh my god, you're so pale." Brittany lay on the couch, head buried as she cried._

"_Brittany, look listen to me, everything is going to be fine, completely fine. Please just listen to my voice." Brittany whimpered, barely breathing._

"_Look, I'm going to call the hospital, and they'll be here to get you, just please keep breathing."_

—

Brittany smiled at Santana, hoping to see the Latina smile back, yet received no return. "'Tana? Why are you crying?"

Santana continued crying, bawling as Brittany reached out to comfort her. "Calm down, 'Tan, I'm right here."

The olive-skinned woman looked over at Brittany, tears still pouring. Brittany walked over to Santana, looking down, shocked to see her body next to Santana, and the heart monitor made a beeping sound.

"I-I'm dead?" Brittany caressed one hand against Santana's face. "I'm dead."


	2. Where Are The Angels

**Where Are The Angels**

"Hello? Is this the residence of Santana Lopez?"

Santana didn't recognise the voice on the other line, puzzled as to who would be calling her. "Yeah, why?"

"This is the Community College. We regret to inform you that we have decided not to accept your request, we're really sorry."

The Latina seemed confused. It was Community College. Didn't everyone get in?

"I-I'm sorry… why exactly didn't I get in?"

"Be-because… well, you neglected to mention one of the most important details of your personal life." The voice on the other line stuttered, seemingly unsure of what to say.

"Which is?" Santana grabbed her arm holding the phone with her free hand. She raised one of her eyebrows, hearing more stutters flowing out of the phone.

"Y-your sexual preference." The voice finally spoke, leaving Santana speechless.

"H-how do you know my sexual preference?"

"Well, in the wake of your roommate Brittany Pierce's death, the hospital sent us records, and you were listed as her girlfriend."

Santana seemed to be trying to hold back tears. "Bu-but what does that have to do with me getting into college?"

"We can't have a homosexual in our school, we're sorry, but it would ruin the image of our school."

"This is 20-freaking-14, no one is gonna care if a person is straight, or gay, or transexual or whatever else. They only care if they have the wits, which I clearly have."

"I'm sorry, but this is not a matter of discussion Ms. Lopez." All Santana heard was a beep before the voice on the other line disappeared.

—

"_Do you have something to tell us Santana?" The dinner table was quiet, everyone silently eating while dishes were passed around._

_Santana stood up, holding Brittany's hand for support. She had planned her coming out speech for so long, written every word at least five times so she knew them by heart._

"_For so long, I've been different. Everyone could tell that I was always a tomboy. But I've learned that being different isn't a bad thing. We don't need to start thinking that everyone is exactly the same. W-we just need to accept our differences, and let everyone know you're proud of what you are. And I feel that its time I to-" Santana found herself unable to speak anymore, folding her hands over her skirt._

_Brittany stood up as well, their hand holding already broken. "I never told my parents either. I'm lesbian. Or bisexual. I just like girls. I feel the way about girls, that I should feel about guys. Or maybe both."_

_Santana's parents looked at Brittany, shocked. "Sorry, but I am not comfortable with you in our house. Please leave."_

_Brittany stared, mouth agape. "I-I'm just trying to help."_

"_And Santana, if you're a lesbian too, please leave. We do not want to one of them in our house."_

_The brunette looked between her parents and Brittany, unsure. "Uh.. Nope. I'm not." She looked over at the blonde, who nodded with understanding._

"_Yeah. She was just trying to help me. I'm sorry, I'll leave." And as Brittany left the house, Santana snuck her a kiss without her parents noticing._

—

Going through her e-mails, Santana found something from the hospital. Clicking the mouse with her perfectly manicured nails, Santana sat back as it loaded.

'Dear Ms. Lopez,

Following the death of your roommate Brittany Pierce, we have emailed all her files and information to her legal guardian, who have been listed as Maribel and Paolo Lopez. If you have any requests to retrieve the information, please contact them.

Thank you,

The Lima Hospital."

Santana's cries of no were second only to her fast typing across the keyboard as she typed back, desperate.

"Please, no no no no no no no!" She threw her laptop to her floor, watching it crack open with a clang that sent a shock through her body. "They can't find out, they can't."

"Santana, please don't worry." Brittany called out to her, only to find her words falling on deaf ears.

"Look, Britt, I know you're probably watching over me from above, but please give me a sign, anything. I need you. I need you so, so bad." Her tears rolled down her face as she hunched over, pulling her legs up to her chest. "Please."

"'Tana, I'm right here." Brittany reached out, placing her hand on Santana's back. "Can you hear me?"

Santana remained unresponsive, curling up into a ball, reaching down onto the floor and placing herself down on the wooden floor.

"I'll always watch over you." Brittany hugged Santana, placing her hands around her and curling up with her.

"Britt, I need you."


	3. Joining the Angels

**Joining the Angels**

**SANTANA'S SIDE**

Santana paced around the room, hearing her phone vibrating constantly, ringing on the bedside table under her lamp. Her ringtone played out, filling her ears with sounds of deep vocals with raw passion.

She heard a click coming from the room, signifying that the message has gone to voicemail. Something came through the phone, but Santana found herself unable to hear what exactly the message was. The brunette shuffled through the mail on the bar table, throwing several bits away. She came across a letter addressed to Brittany, her name tucked neatly in the corner. Santana ripped it open, seeing an unpaid phone bill. She walked to her room, hoping to call the company to cancel her subscription. However, she was met with tens of hundreds of messages from her parents. She went through each and every one, hearing her parents demand to see her, and was left with one unknown number that had sent her a voice mail.

Placing it down yet again, forgetting what she had planned earlier, and walked into the bathroom, deciding she needed a shower if she were to cope with whatever her parents were going to say.

**BRITTANY'S SIDE**

The room seemed to shake as Brittany followed Santana around the the Latina went to her bar table, Brittany stayed in the living room, trying to think of a way to help.

"You know theres a way to contact her." A voice rung out from the back. Brittany turned on her feels, ponytail bouncing as she faced the direction the voice came from.

"Who are you?" The blonde tilted her head to one side, folding her arms across her chest.

"Don't you remember, Ms. Pierce?" The voice matched that of a ginger Brittany had known. She stepped over to the younger girl, clutching her arm. "Your councillor in high school."

"Ms. Pilsbury?"

"Please, call me Emma." She then proceeded to pull her arm away before draping it over, offering her a warm pet. "Heres a phone. I've had it for a while. It's what I've been using to contact Will."

"But wouldn't he be scared?" Brittany expressed doubt, surprised at the chance she was offered.

"He definitely was at first. But he's gotten over it now. We have regular call sessions." The doe-eyed woman smiled at her. "Just don't use the phone too much. It comes with its consequences, you know." She disappeared once again, leaving the phone in Brittany's hand.

She pondered for a while, picking it up and quickly dialling the number she had kept memorised.

She looked up and saw Santana stayed put at the bar counter, hands grazing over the smooth surface. Hearing a note asking her to leave a voicemail, Brittany spoke.

"Tana, its me. Its me!" She smiled as she talked, excited for what Santana's reaction would be. "I love you so, so much, and you're probably wondering how I'm contacting you, so please, please call me back at this number. I love you, I love you." She shook with excitement, practically bouncing at the prospect that she could talk to Santana again.

She stood for a while, watching Santana ruffle through before walking into the room. She bit her lip to conceal a smile, when she heard Emma speak again.

"Can I have the phone back please?" She reached out, grabbing it.

"Wait, why? I told Santana to call me back, she's going to call me back, please."

"I'm sorry, Britt, but the consequences, they're too much to bear. You can have it in moderation, and I'll always be watching you, Britt."

She disappeared once again, and Brittany heard water in the other room, walking over to the bathroom to watch Santana, chuckling slightly.

Stepping in, she saw Santana's body, curled up as water splashed over her. A bottle of pills stood opened at her sight, and Brittany flew over to help Santana.

"Shit, Santana, what did you do?" She shook her, getting no response. "Santana, please. Santana."

She felt a hand tap her soldier. "Britt." Brittany turned around, seeing the Latina standing there, smiling sadly at her. "I can finally see you."

Brittany smiled as they embraced, before turning around to see her lifeless body behind them.

"Santana, is it really worth it?"

"Listen, Britt, I can't face it all. I can't deal with my parents, with anyone, this is better. Please. Anyway, I get to be with you. Its good enough for me."

"I can't let you do this, 'Tana. You've got so much to do in life, such a full life to live." She pushed Santana away, leaning over to her body and pressing against her stomach, forcing her to puke out the pills.

"Britt, what the hell are you do-" Santana vanished, her body starting to regain breath, clutching for life as her eyes opened once again.

She looked around, dazed before realising her condition. "Britt? Are you here?"

"Yes, Santana." But she knew she couldn't be heard.

—

A/N: Do you guys think I should end the story here? Please comment what you think pleasee:) If not, I'm gonna include a flashback chapter to when Santana was best friends with Quinn, and Brittany best friends with Mercedes or Rachel :)

BTW Thank you for all the reviews so far! Ahaha :) You guys are the best


End file.
